Sparking Mind
by Shadefeather682
Summary: P-0078 is somehow still active after a direct hit from a rocket. Now after being blinded and badly damaged, they must convince an extremely confused Engineer not to kill them. (This is a reboot of "Bolts and Screws")
1. Chapter 1

**Heres the first chapter of the reboot! As you can see i changed the name of the story. From now on each chapter will be atleast 1,00 words long if not more. This one is a bit less though. If you see any typos, please tell me. I looked over this quite a few times and had my brother look over this but there might still be some. Also, please feel free to tell me what i can do better! I must learn to be an amazing writer! 78's voice will allways be in italics. Enjoy!**

Explosions left and right. My comrades were drooping like flys…er… robotic flys. Very big robotic flys with guns and are shooting at some mercenaries.

I duck behind a rock and check how much flamethrower fuel I have left. Very little.

Peaking out behind a rock a spot our opponents engineer. His sentry had been sapped and he was now working on putting up a dispenser. He would be an easy target.

I dash out from behind the bolder and charge the oblivious engineer, my finger itching to let loose a wave of flames.

Suddenly, I hear a shout behind me and all went black.

Warning. Critical condition. Power save mode: on

Powering on. Designation: P-0078. Model: PyroBot. Objective: Destroy all of RED team. Condition: Critical.

My body was spasming. There must be some serious damage for it to do that. But wait, I was online, why couldn't I see?

I wave one of my shaking hands in front of my face. I couldn't see it! My optical sensors must be out. That is going to cause some problems.

With some difficulty I manage to to feel around my surroundings. Or, as well as a robot can feel. Our sense of feeling is more of texture, heat, and pressure. However, this minimal amount of touch gave me a simple idea of where is was. I was clearly not outside.

The ground was hard, cold, and had a rough texture... like concrete. There defiantly wasn't any sort of soil or organic life.

I struggle to sit up. I might be able to to get a better idea of where I was if I could feel farther around me.

Joints clicking, I attempt to stand. My attempt utterly fails and I hit the ground with a hard, "THUMP!"

I use a shaking hand to again sit myself up. It seemed walking was out of the question. But crawling might not be.

I flip over onto my chest and try to get my legs under me. Sadly that failed. My legs must be more damaged than I thought. Ill have to just drag myself around, and that's what I did.

I would need a serious paint job after this.

I could feel the heat from the sparks that flew as I dragged myself along. It was slow progress, but soon I hit a wall.

Its possible that the "wall" I hit was just a vertical pice of metal or whatever it was. Dang, it was annoying being blind. You cant tell what anything is!

I slither along the wall until I meet another wall. Repeating the process a few times I discover the room which I was is fairly large. Possibly a workshop of some kind? I had found a few things that felt like tools.

Being so concentrated on finding how big the room was, I completely forgot to find a door.

I am such an idiot.

I again drag myself along the walls until I find a small indent in the wall. I reach up the indent and search for the doors handle.

"Where is it?" I growl. This was getting really annoying.

Eventually I found it. I felt like yelling out in joy… That was until I realized it was one of those round door handles. The ones they use inside a house… Or to the office of Master Grey…ALL HAIL THE MAKER!

Robots cant open these doors. Our hands cant grip the handle. They just slip off.

WHY DID THE DOOR NOB HAVE TO BE ROUND!?

Normally I would just break down a door I cant open, however, not being able to stand makes that almost impossible. I also cant burn it down because I don't have my flamethrower.

Letting out an electronic sigh and lean up against the door. I will have to conserve power. Best to shut down… Power save mode: ON. Shutting down.

"THUMP!" Ah! Gosh dan…

"What in tarnation? How did you get here?" I froze and did my best to stop my body from spasming. If I moved, whoever spoke will know that I have not been terminated. He might terminate me.

I I feel hands gran onto my arms and give a pull.

"Dang thing is heavy." Sighed the voice as he dropped my arms. "Ah suppose Ah might have to get help… but, what will the team think if they see Ah have a 'bot here?" I could here the man tap his foot in thought. "Ah'll just have to move it mah'self."

I again was grabbed and an attempt to drag me started again, however, this time I was moved. Slowly, but I was being moved.

It was becoming increasingly more difficult to prevent my body from spasming. Hopefully whoever was in the room with me would leave.

That was when I couldn't stop it anymore.

My body began spasming and I heard the man give a shout and a crash. He must have stumble back and hit something.

I hear the click of a gun being cocked.

" _W-w-wa-aitzzzz_!" I gasp in my damaged voice, _"I-I me-e-eanzzz n-no-o-o-o hzzzarm-m-m!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**HERES THE NEXT PART! Sorry this took so long. Ive been busy and ive been too lazy to post this. The next part is in progress so it should be done sooner than this one.**

 **STAY FABULOUS!**

 **~Shade**

The clang of a gun hitting the floor echoes through the room.

We sit in silence. Neither one of us knowing what to say…or do. Every second that went by I expected to be my last. I expected him to grab whatever gun he had dropped and blow me into more pieces that I already was in.

I suspected that he was expected I would suddenly stand up and strangle him. I shouldn't blame him for that. I have probably killed him many times.

Sitting up slowly, I continue to face where I think the mercenary was.

"Y-you cant see, can you." Said the voice from behind me.

It seems I was wrong about where he was. I cant let him know that I am blinded though. He could use it against me.

I spin around to where I last heard his voice.

"Well ain't that swell." The voice, behind me again, said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now I cant study your optical sensors to their fullest."

I spin toward the voice… No not the "voice", the Engineer. The last sentence he said proved what I was already suspected. Of the mercenaries, who else would want to study a robot?

The click of a gun being cocked.

"Normally I would shoot you right now, but, I might be able to get something out of you." The engineer said with confidence. "Whenever a robot is killed, the processor that stores memories and orders self destructs."

Whenever the Engineer spoke, it seemed what he was saying was more of taking to himself and not to me. Strange.

"…out of you."

I realized that I had stopped paying attention the the merc. Whatever he was talking about could have been important. When I got out I could have reported to Master Grey…ALL HAIL THE MAKER… all I has heard and possible get a promotion due to my good work.

 _"U-uhzzz, cou-ul-d-d-d zzzzyou-u r-r-reap-e-e-eat tha-atzzz?"_ After saying it I realize how stupid i sounded. Im supposed to be a battle hardened robot for crying out loud!

"What?" Clearly the Engineer was extremely confused. I could us that to my advantage.

 _"I-I wazzn-t-t liszztening-g."_ I said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

I felt something prod the back of my head. Spinning around, I try to grab what ever had touched me. I caught nothing but air. The same thing happened again, and again.

 _"STTTOOOPPZZZZZZ T-THA-A-ATTZZ!"_ I scream.

silence is all that meets my screech. A growls rumbles in my metaphorical throat.

Finally my audio sensor pick up a sound, a voice.

"Interesting," mutters the voice, "it seems to have a mind of its own.

Now that was just insulting. Well, for me, not many of the other bots. They haven't lived long enough to develop personalities.

 _"O-of corse i-i-i-izzzz hav-vee a m-mi-indzz!_ " I bark angrily at the engineer, still trying to figure out where he was so I could snap his neck.

I must have surprised him more. It took a moment before I head an intake of breath indicating that he was about to speak. He never got the chance.

There was a knock at the door.

"PLAY DEAD," ordered Engineer. I did so, letting my body go limp and my head hanging down on my chest and tried to stop my body from spasming. Why did I do that? I quickly realize that it would be in my best interest to do so. Who knows how the person at the door would act if he or she saw a live robot in Engineer workshop.

They would probably shoot me, and I didn't want that.

"Herr Engineer, dinner is ready." I hear a foreign voice say in a German accent. Engineer replies with a "right partner," and the sound of a door closing.

I lift my head as my body gives out another wrenching spasm. Before I can say anything I feel a tap on my back and I shut down.

Engineer stood up from the now shut down Pyro bot. He would deal with it later. For now, it was time for dinner.

His stomach gave a low rumble. He clearly was ready to eat. He flung open the door to his workshop and stepped out into the hallway. Already he could he the voices of his comrades in the poor excuse of a dining room.

This "dining room" was simply a plastic fold out table between the TV and couch. In the spaces that weren't taken up by the ratty couch held random chairs, some more rickety than others.

When Engineer stepped into the dining room, the teams pyromaniac greeted him with a friendly hug.

"Hey there Firebug." Greeted Engineer with a smile.

"Hmmphh mphhhhh!" Replied the "firebug" looking up at him before releasing their grip and skipping over to their seat beside Engineers. The little guy always sat down for dinner even though they ate their food in their room afterwards.

The table was set, and due to what food was there, it seemed that Scout had cooked.

No matter what you think, Scouts cooking wasn't half bad. With is mother always working, he was the one who cooked for his very large family.

Tonight it seemed that Scout had made some sort of casserole. Of corse there was also fried chicken. That seemed to be the boys signature food.

Already half of the food was gone. Engineer just shook his head and smiled before seating himself beside Pyro.

He greedily lumped food onto his plate before choking it all down. After finishing, he washed it down with a beer before leaning back in his chair.

That's when he remembered that he had a live robot in his workshop. He probably should have taken more precautions to keep restrained besides just shutting it down. He could have at least locked the door!

He mentally cursed himself before excusing himself from the table.

Once out of sight from the others, he broke out in a run until he reached his workshop. Before opening the door he stopped to take a breath. He really needed to be in better shape.

Throwing open the door, he was greeted with a very strange sight.

There stood the Pyro bot, the very same Pyro-bot that he has shutdown, was leaned against a wall, holding a screw driver and seemed to be trying to use it on a screw in its leg.


End file.
